The present invention relates to an electric typewriter of the daisywheel type, in particular a portable electronic typewriter.
In typewriters and in high-speed printers of the daisywheel type, the characters are carried by the flexible `petals` of the daisywheel. The daisywheel is rotated by a suitable motor which is controlled by the electronic control unit of the typewriter and the selected character is printed by the action of a print hammer and by means of a typing ribbon disposed in front of the point of typing. The daisywheel is then moved intermittently along the line of print by a second motor which is also controlled electronically. The speed and quality of printing are generlly very good by virtue of the low level of inertia and the degree of accuracy of the selection and transportation devices.
Portable electronic typewriters of this type do not differ greatly from the larger machines and the differences generally lie in the actuators used being of lower power, for lower speeds and lower general levels of performance. The overall cost is rather high and is not competitive with that of mechanical portable typewriters.
The object of the present invention is to provide a typewriter of the daisywheel type which, without compromise in respect of quality of printing, is of very low cost and very limited size, for use particularly in portable machines.